


旧情人 Old Flame

by Tearing_Ryota



Series: 青黄点文系列 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的篮球
Genre: M/M, R18, 原梗→神秘向：离婚后的夫夫（？）在置于警匪之间（青峰匪黄濑警）的状态下久别再见趁热来了一发 第二天清晨又必须得各奔战线重回敌人关系, 警匪
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearing_Ryota/pseuds/Tearing_Ryota





	1. Chapter 1

〔上〕

七夕贺文！也是五百粉点文～(⊙v⊙)偷懒耍滑的典范

@赤井樹遠い 原梗→神秘向：离婚后的夫夫（？）在置于警匪之间（青峰匪黄濑警）的状态下久别再见趁热来了一发 第二天清晨又必须得各奔战线重回敌人关系

正文

黄濑骑着机车在大街上乱逛，离下班就剩半个小时了，他还没想好之后去哪消磨时间。从侦察组组长直降到交警警员，坐骑从威武霸气的警车变成没有斗篷的机车，黄濑用了两年的时间终究没有适应这样残忍的一落千丈。离开侦察组以后黄濑根本没机会大展身手，整天游手好闲地呆在警局里，上面看在他曾是武警大队的精英队员允许他可以不出警。虽说如此黄濑却不好意思明目张胆地在警署里吃白饭，一周也总会出去晃悠一两天给上司点面子。

黄濑低头看了眼手机，是侦察组新组长火神大我给他发的短信，内容无非是今天我们侦察组很忙不许来警署烦我之类的。黄濑沦落到今天这副田地完全拜他的前夫青峰大辉所赐，他真是瞎了眼才会爱上青峰这个毒贩子老大。认识了青峰大辉以后他的事业就一直在走下坡路，最后竟然因为青峰的毒贩子身份被警局以“徇私舞弊”的名义罢免了侦察组组长一职。

三年前黄濑在酒吧里认识的青峰，当时黄濑二十七岁，还处在可以放肆玩弄感情的年纪。那天也是七夕，中国传统的情人节，他好死不死的为了凑个热闹过个洋节跑去酒吧里猎艳，结果被青峰大辉一见钟情了。青峰当年追他的手法数不胜数，几乎就是跟屁虫的程度，当然见效同样很快，黄濑在和青峰交往一个月后就同他闪婚了。婚后他们的生活很愉快，不管是身体还是心灵上都仿佛找到了无与伦比的伴侣。可就在两年前，还差一个月便是他们一周年结婚纪念日，青峰突然消失得无影无踪。之后侦察科科长今吉翔一把黄濑找到办公室，语重心长地跟他说明了青峰黑社会老大的身份，黄濑不敢置信地看着今吉，他相信青峰是清白的。可他们结婚纪念日那天青峰在海湾码头进行毒品走私这件事狠狠地抽了黄濑一个耳光，因为对青峰感情太深黄濑私心放走了青峰，警署没有直接免掉黄濑的职位判他“共犯罪”已经是手下留情了。

又是七夕，三年前他在这天遇到了青峰这么一个渣男，现在他恢复了单身，不该再对那个臭黑皮有任何留念。何况黄濑早就下定决心要亲自把青峰绳之以法，他要这个骗子为他所失去的一切付出应有的代价。然而最重要的问题是青峰音信全无已经两年多了，黄濑这两年间隔三差五就往侦察所跑，就为了不放过有关青峰的任何丝毫马迹。

黄濑吹着口哨换上了便衣，今天过得同往常一样无聊，连一个偷包抢劫的都没有，全身筋骨一点儿没打开黄濑难受的很，现在他只想找个不知死的流氓混混打上一架松松筋骨。所以他还是去了酒吧，这种是非之地能同人打上一架的概率很高。

走进“魑魅魍魉”这间酒吧纯属意外，这里就是黄濑第一次见到青峰的酒吧，这些年黄濑没少和他的闺蜜军医绿间真太郎吐槽这里真不愧叫“魑魅魍魉”，它的常客青峰大辉就不是个东西。这里他太熟悉不过，婚后青峰常带他来这喝酒。黄濑酒量不大，往往三五杯烈酒下肚就晕头转向，青峰每次都居心不良地灌醉他，然后就势在酒吧旁边的五星级酒店里开房办事。每次黄濑醒来后腰酸背痛、头晕脑胀的就知道青峰做了什么勾当，他一边吃青峰献殷勤喂给他的滋养煲汤一边骂青峰干老婆跟迷奸犯似的。

可黄濑从未怀疑过青峰，即使青峰的确有钱到十分值得怀疑那些钱的来源是否合法。他们从相识开始就达成了默契，互不过问对方的职业不干涉对方的工作，婚后也遵守了约定。结果大耗子就躺在猫身边黄濑却丝毫没有察觉，两年前黄濑的肠子就悔青了，现在更是青的发紫。

避开了人群嘈杂的中心舞台黄濑走到了吧台角落，即使如此也阻挡不了黄濑成为这一片乃至整个酒吧最引人注目的人。这里的酒保早和这位黑老大的夫人混熟了，他凑到黄濑身边嬉皮笑脸地问道，青峰夫人今天就一个人啊？黄濑瞪了高尾一眼心里骂道，两年前的玩笑如今竟然还开的热火朝天，真是找死的哪壶不开提哪壶戳他痛处。可黄濑不敢动手打高尾，要是被绿间知道了他会被冷箭射死，也不知这两人从什么时候勾搭在了一起，和一个酒保谈恋爱说实话真的有点贬低绿间那自带高贵气质的身份。

高尾调了杯威士忌推到黄濑面前，黄濑皱了皱眉说，你请我？和青峰同居没到一年，非但没让青峰近朱者赤他自己到是学会了青峰爱皱眉的恶习。当年是觉得青峰眉间藏着摄魂箭，但凡一皱眉那霸气十足的劲迷倒十几里地的男男女女都不夸张。黄濑大概就是被青峰妖气十足的英俊潇洒风流、倜傥给迷惑的不知东西南北了才栽倒进阴沟里，在床下青峰可真是如假包换的正人君子，黄濑第一次见青峰时还想着一脸禁欲的人来酒吧寻什么乐子。可真正领教到青峰的床上功夫后黄濑才知道那都是青峰伪装的，他可以游刃有余地游走在绅士和色魔之间，切换角色分分钟的事。领完证那天晚上青峰就卸掉了全部伪装把黄濑吃到渣都不剩，第二天黄濑看到青峰用他的手机给今吉发了一条“被老公干到下不了床，今天罢工”的短信后他都想把青峰的命根子给剁了，可惜他当时连动弹一下都困难只能被青峰摆布。

高尾把服务员递给他的一长串单子拍到黄濑面前，哪轮到我请你啊，万人迷先生。说罢高尾将各色洋酒排成四乘四的方阵摆在黄濑面前，他一杯一杯的指给黄濑看，“这杯是台球桌正对的那桌松木先生送的，他可是界内有名的花花公子，专干你这种绝色美人。这杯是十点钟方向靠壁炉第二桌石田先生点的，这位也是有头有脸的富豪，你不想……”

“哪杯没下药？”黄濑懒得听高尾介绍这些色鬼的个人信息和财富指数，他清楚得很，这些人里十个有九个居心叵测，剩下那个不是太怂就是布下了更大的陷阱等他往里跳。黄濑身为一个执法人员的警惕性很高，何况他审过太多酒吧迷奸案了。见高尾迟迟不开口黄濑又道，“怎么，都下药了？”

“还真有一杯没下药的，就怕你不敢喝。”高尾把那杯名为“深海”的蓝色香槟酒推到黄濑面前，“这位是这些人里最有钱的,你不想知道他是谁？”

“没兴趣。”黄濑拿起酒杯喝了一口，他第一次喝“深海”还是三年前的七夕，青峰给他点的。当时黄濑是初生牛犊不知世事险恶，听高尾说吧台另一边的客人为他点的想看看他有没有胆量喝下去，黄濑二话没说一口气喝干了。“魑魅魍魉”里有个规矩，喝了别人请的酒就相当于约炮成功，可黄濑不清楚有这样的规矩，所以青峰站在他面前时他还一愣一愣的，不知道这个帅黑皮是要做什么。

“你喝人家的酒还不想上人家的床？”高尾用右手撑着脑袋一副看好戏的模样，“真不愧是青峰夫人，霸道，不讲理。”

黄濑白了高尾一眼没做声，有免费的酒摆在这里谁不喝？他一个小交警的工资钱可不多，现在连实物福利都少了不少，以他的消费能力哪里能消费起这里的酒水？自从青峰离开后黄濑就很少来这，他钱包扁平的和青峰总是鄙夷他的胸部一样，在这里随便喝两三杯酒他几天的工资就没了。

虽然倒霉催的青峰大辉在市内最好的地角给黄濑买了一栋别墅，房产证上署他的名字算是黄濑的财产，可黄濑嫌青峰的钱脏买来的东西也不干净所以把别墅搁置在那里再也没去过。高尾总给黄濑出馊主意说把别墅卖了他就是小富婆了，还做什么汽车尾气吸尘器一样的小破交警啊？黄濑胸脯挺得可高，他说我黄濑凉太就是穷到要饭那天也不会用他青峰大辉给的东西，他青峰大辉从逃跑那天起就是我黄濑凉太不共戴天的敌人！

所以黄濑只能悲催地到这来刷脸蹭酒喝，闲着没事来“魑魅魍魉”喝酒的暴发户还不少，只要黄濑往这一坐，不管多蹩脚的地方总会有不少人请他喝酒。要是长得好的黄濑看得上就同他聊几句，不过一般聊着聊着那人就会提议到隔壁贵死人的酒店滚个床单。黄濑就和青峰滚过，也算是守身如玉的人，对别的男人女人完全不感冒燃不起兴趣。通常情况下黄濑会委婉拒绝，但那人若是死缠烂打黄濑就翻脸同他干一架，和青峰结婚后这一年黄濑打架的技术好了不少，他经常和青峰One on One，从地上比到床上一气呵成。

这两年来过这里三五次到也没摊上什么大事，就有一次惹上了个黑帮大哥，单枪匹马和一群人干架脸上挂了点彩。那次还是高尾出面帮忙摆平的，据说是搬出了青峰后那些人就闻风丧胆立马跑了。

“你今天这床单看来是要滚定了。”高尾看了眼在黄濑愣神发呆时走到黄濑身后那个帅黑皮后脸上看戏的笑容更浓了，“这杯酒你可真喝不起。”

黄濑还没察觉到身后有人，他看高尾那表情就不爽，这两年他黄濑凉太什么状况不都摆平了，他可不信今年七夕还会遇上倒霉的人和倒霉的事。黄濑把杯里剩的最后一口仰头喝光，抬头那一瞬间竟然看到了青峰大辉？！他用力眨了眨眼睛又看了一眼，真的是青峰！还没等黄濑反应过来黄濑手里的高脚杯到先被青峰夺了下来，青峰背着光可真黑，他那黑乎乎的脸压下来咬住黄濑的唇将黄濑嘴里的“深海”全数夺了去。

青峰的吻向来霸道，每次上床都跟打仗似的，衣服全被撕烂了不说就连地点都不分，只要青峰想要就抵就地办事，除非黄濑给他踹成不举，否则就是在街头巷尾青峰也能扒掉黄濑的裤子来上几发。黄濑仰着头和青峰接吻难受地要死，青峰是不尽兴就不放手的类型，黄濑现在根本使不上劲，后仰已经耗费了他太多力气。

青峰钳着黄濑的下巴强迫黄濑张开嘴，他毫不客气地扫荡着黄濑的口腔，和黄濑的舌头纠缠在一起搅动着，津液也不出意外地流出黄濑的唇角。黄濑抬起双手用力推开青峰的脸，因为太突然了青峰的舌头退出去时被黄濑的牙齿刮伤了。黄濑气呼呼地擦干嘴角的津液瞪着青峰，青峰因为舌头刮伤了疼的直皱眉，黄濑站起身和青峰平视，“你还敢回来？”

青峰邪笑了一下，他抹了抹嘴角流出的血凑近一脸怒气的黄濑同黄濑耳语道，“宝贝儿，两年不见亲起来更带劲了。”

黄濑哪有心思和青峰调情，不见青峰还有点想他，可再见到青峰后这些年的委屈和身为原侦察组组长惩恶扬善的使命感一下子全都迸发出来了，他摸向皮带内侧的手铐，作为人民警察他不能再因为儿女私情放走青峰。

黄濑的小动作青峰全都看在眼里，这个世界上大概只有青峰能彻底看透黄濑一举一动背后想做的是什么。青峰把黄濑压回椅子上伸手握住了黄濑去拿手铐的右手，他捏着黄濑的下巴观赏自己的老婆，“你越来越好看了，宝贝儿，身为已婚男人你还是这么有魅力。”

黄濑知道青峰是看了吧台上别人点给他的酒后才说了这席话，他在吃醋黄濑还是能察觉到的。青峰钳着右手手腕用了很大力气，黄濑有点吃痛，青峰很少怜香惜玉。以前黄濑有抱怨过青峰的粗暴，可青峰说我没拿你当女人，若不对你粗暴点说不定哪天一不小心我反被你压了。

“啧，青峰大辉，吃我黄濑凉太的醋也轮不到你吧？”黄濑扬起头瞪着青峰，他对青峰的感情很复杂，夫妻之情忘不掉，毕竟和青峰在一起的那一年他很开心，否则当年他不可能违背原则放走青峰在接下来的两年里饱受良心的谴责和背德的煎熬。可他又恨青峰没有良心，既然是个黑老大就不该来招惹他，他们永远会站在彼此的对立面，黄濑恨青峰非要让自己死去活来地爱上他。

“我没有资格吃醋？”青峰捏着黄濑下巴的拇指用了些力气，黄濑吃痛地皱眉。青峰闻言表情骤变到真有点黑老大的凶狠，“黄濑凉太你可别忘了，我们还没离婚，你现在仍旧是我青峰大辉的人。”

青峰这点到没说错，虽然青峰潜逃了两年但黄濑没有真的上诉离婚，他以为青峰不会再回来了。即使是这么认为黄濑也没有想过要离婚，他爱青峰是事实，以青峰大辉爱人的身份过下半辈子对黄濑来说并不是件难熬的事。黄濑不会触犯法律重婚，也不会搞婚外情，他甘愿单身一辈子，毕竟在没遇到青峰以前黄濑一度以为自己是要单身一辈子的。

“喂喂，你们小俩口小打小闹回家去，别在我们这影响生意啊。”高尾完全不理解青峰和黄濑这对，明明能看出两人谁对谁都余情未了可偏偏还装作一脸已经没有爱了的模样，夫妻间的小打小闹弄得跟打仗似的。或许是因为他俩都是暴脾气自尊心强不轻易屈服于人，所以很容易意见不和。再加上武力值都爆表，结果吵架总是像打架一样动手动脚的。

“你敢跟我走吗，黄濑？”青峰颇带挑衅意味地捏了捏黄濑的脸蛋，力道还不轻，藏青色的眸子里满是戏谑和笑意。

黄濑“啪”的一声拍掉了青峰捏他脸的手，他丝毫没心疼青峰狠狠拍了上去，“就没听说过有怕耗子的猫。”

高尾看着一前一后扬长而去的小俩口八卦心十足，都说夫妻俩能在床上解决所有矛盾，也不知道青峰力气够不够大能不能把黄濑按在床上好好疼爱一番，高尾估计青峰是要费点儿力气。

不过既然是青峰的话就没有不行的事儿吧？毕竟他可是个能够呼风唤雨的能人，单论格斗打架也没输过，据说还创过一人单挑二十个跆拳道高手的记录，压黄濑完全不在话下吧？

高尾莫名觉得有一股醋味，今天是七夕，可他没法像这小俩口一样和恋人恩恩爱爱，他家绿间的领导脑袋抽筋了似的竟然要求在情人节加班……在七夕这天看青峰和黄濑秀不太恩爱的恩爱真是倒霉，今晚回家不管绿间怎么傲娇一定要压一下，高尾这么想着。


	2. Chapter 2

〔中〕

上引子，中肉肉，下早晨肉肉＋后续。

正文

黄濑寸步不离地跟在青峰身后走出了“魑魅魍魉”，他死皮赖脸地跟着青峰并不是因为居心叵测想和久别重逢的青峰滚床单滚到尽兴滚到用尽全身的力气和身上那为数不多储存能量的脂肪，他是要弥补他在两年前犯下的不可饶恕的错误。黄濑已经做了周全的准备，如果青峰再敢逃跑他就用腰带上这双手铐把他们俩牢牢地拷在一起，他不惜和青峰来一次殊死搏斗，这次就算搭上性命也绝不放手。

为了防止青峰开溜黄濑伸出右手握紧青峰左手手腕，他们俩都是右撇子，黄濑用他相对有力气的右手牵制青峰相对力气小的左手实际上是占上风的，这是黄濑心里的小算盘。青峰一旦逃跑黄濑完全有余地在拉住青峰的同时拿出手铐，虽然被上司调到交通科两年多了并且没有任何迹象表明他会被重新调回侦察组，可黄濑始终以侦察科成员的标准来要求自己，就算现在直接参加侦察科设立的入组专项考试黄濑也能不费吹灰之力地通过。

不过青峰明显误会了黄濑的心思。黄濑刚握住青峰的手腕青峰就迅速转身把黄濑按在离他们最近的墙上，他慢慢地贴近黄濑因为惊讶和紧张而紧绷的脸，道，“我知道你想要，可不能在这里，宝贝儿，你要学会忍耐。”

打死黄濑也想不到有一天面前这个有着古铜色皮肤的英俊男人会对他说出“要学会忍耐”这种话，简直太让人吃惊了。别人或许不知道，可作为青峰的合法恋人黄濑最清楚不过，青峰是那种随心所欲行动完全听令于欲望和本能的人，他根本不知道什么叫忍耐什么叫做事要分场合。黄濑忘不了圣诞节那次被青峰压在市中心公园的一棵三四米高的樱花树上操了三次的经历。他们本来是牵着手逛公园，可青峰就因为一朵樱花掉到了黄濑头发上觉得黄濑比天仙还美上十倍便莫名其妙地性欲大发拽着黄濑往林子深处走。被青峰的猛烈进攻一次又一次顶在树上的黄濑只顾得上惊讶和羞愧，可青峰似乎得到了前所未有的刺激和兴奋，他顶入的速度极快，力道也大到惊人，做的非常卖力。虽然黄濑也同样享受到了比往日高潮更多的快感，可他再没同青峰逛过公园。在开蓬跑车上做、机车震、墙震、厨房围裙play、泳池play……数不胜数的例子都让青峰这句话听起来像极了笑话。

黄濑刚想开口讽刺青峰就被青峰的深吻堵住了嘴。黄濑根本数不清同青峰接过多少次吻，他印象中和青峰在一起的大部分时间他们不是在做爱就是在接吻。青峰强吻过来的次数比较多，而且时常莫名其妙没有根据，他有时吃着早餐都会突然起身把黄濑压在墙上激吻，十次有五次会擦枪走火就地开干。黄濑每次都会问青峰干嘛亲得那么突然，青峰总是用“看着你的脸就想把你吃干抹净”这样万能的理由搪塞黄濑。晚安吻更不用说，这是每天必须进行的接吻之一，然而它常常被纳入睡前沙发、茶几上或床上运动之中。青峰的体力比黄濑好上不少，每天来个三五次不在话下算是小菜一碟，所以最终来几发根本上取决于黄濑的反馈。在床上前三次青峰完全可以随心所欲怎么折腾都行什么体位黄濑都满足他，这是黄濑所许可的。可若是青峰想再来几发就抵丢掉面子可劲讨好老婆，不过这对于青峰来说不是难事，反而他喜欢讨好床上的黄濑。被他压在身下的黄濑比任何时候都可爱更容易脸红害羞，他极愿意调戏这样的黄濑，很多时候黄濑不经意间的一个眼神或是一个娇羞的小动作都能让青峰爽到射精。青峰一直觉得黄濑是个神奇的生物，仿佛生来就是克自己的，黄濑的一颦一笑一个动作都能轻而易举地勾走青峰的魂魄，左右他一天的心情。只有把黄濑哄得极为开心青峰才有幸能尝尝一夜七次的销魂滋味，不过代价就是第二天会被黄濑踹下床再被骂上百八十次的“禽兽”。

黄濑轻轻舔了一下青峰受伤的舌头，青峰以为黄濑在回应他就一下子缠了上去，黄濑两年多都没和别人亲过嘴换气什么的生疏了很多，青峰的吻愈演愈烈黄濑完全招架不住。喘不上气，青峰根本没有要收手的架势，黄濑实在忍不了了猛地把青峰推开，他用手擦干净嘴边的津液问道，“你做什么？”

青峰右臂拄着墙又凑近满脸通红低着头不敢和自己对视的黄濑，别看他们是在酒吧邂逅的，黄濑却是个单纯透顶的男人。青峰第一次碰黄濑时黄濑因为害羞紧张再加上对于失去初夜的略微恐惧竟然同青峰大打出手，索性青峰格斗、打架都比黄濑略胜一筹制服了黄濑。那是他们的新婚之夜，青峰生了恻隐之心放开黄濑道“你不想做就算了”，黄濑太爱青峰了，他见不得青峰失望、沮丧。他从青峰身后环住了青峰的腰，就以这样的姿势解开了青峰的衬衫和裤子。他们身高相差不多，仅仅三厘米，青峰隔着内裤感受到了黄濑抵在自己后身的家伙很兴奋。爱人怀有和自己同样的心情，青峰知道黄濑的身子同样很渴望自己的怀抱，他转身撕破了黄濑的衣服裤子，身体里潜伏的野兽不安地窜动着。青峰心里清楚，他爱黄濑爱到骨子里爱到无法自拔，否则以他的身份职业不会轻易结婚。可黄濑他非娶不可，从一见钟情直至爱到刻骨铭心只用了短短的一个月，黄濑就是有股九尾狐般的致命魅力。把结婚证攥在手里的那一刻青峰心里才踏实下来，那一刻黄濑生是他的人死是他的尸，就是墓碑上都要刻着“青峰大辉之妻”的字样。青峰从不知自己的占有欲竟然强到这种地步，直到遇见黄濑，他心底有一个强大的信念，黄濑凉太是他青峰大辉死也不会放手的人。

青峰贴在黄濑的左耳耳侧用他那低沉性感的嗓音道，“我在吻我老婆，有问题吗，宝贝儿？”

黄濑找不出任何在理的话反驳青峰，他和青峰是合法夫妻，青峰对他做出再过分的动作他也没理由拒绝或是抵抗，夫妻之间身体的融合是天经地义的事，也是被法律所赋予他们的正当权利。

黄濑双手拽着青峰的衬衫微微弓腰把头抵在青峰的胸膛上，他很痛苦，不想和青峰站在对立面。黄濑声音闷闷的略带哭腔，“青峰，你去自首啊。”

青峰用右手摩挲着黄濑左耳上的藏青色耳环，是婚礼那天他亲手为黄濑戴上的，特意选了藏青色，代表什么不言而喻。青峰又摸了摸黄濑金黄色的头发，即使在彩色的LED灯光下金色也不会轻易沾染其他颜色，“终有一天你会心甘情愿地跟着我，黄濑，不会让你再等太久了。”

“我不可能跟你混黑道，青峰大辉，永远也不可能。”黄濑闻言后悔刚刚向青峰示弱了，青峰的执迷不悟让他伤透了心，他绝不可能跟着青峰。

青峰用双手捧住黄濑的脸庞，他眼里满是温柔，黄濑却知道，青峰又戴上了绅士面具，“我会让你心甘情愿地跟着我。”

黄濑不知青峰何时在市里又买了一套别墅，青峰用着不干净的钱竟然也心安理得。从“魑魅魍魉”到别墅一路上黄濑没同青峰说一句话，青峰挑起话题黄濑就装作没听见。黄濑跟着青峰只是为了看着他不做坏事，他不忍心让青峰去蹲监狱，但无论从道德还是良心上他都不得不阻止青峰再犯错了。

青峰把跑车停好在车库里，时隔两年第一次回国就见到了他最想念的人是件幸运幸福的事，他侧着身子吻了吻黄濑的鬓角，“回家了。”

黄濑眼眶有点湿润，家，青峰给他了一个完整的家却又亲手毁掉了它，现在青峰又口口声声说“回家了”。黄濑看着青峰的背影，有点寂寞，这些年青峰也是寂寞孤独地过来的吗？黄濑跳下了跑车快步追上青峰，他们从连接车库的侧门进了别墅。青峰还保持着绅士的作风去给黄濑泡了咖啡，递给黄濑时黄濑没伸手去接，青峰又不恼，只当黄濑再发小脾气。

青峰一口一口喝光了茶杯里的咖啡，黄濑在这期间没说一句话。回想起两年前，黄濑像只聒噪的金毛犬一般缠人。每次青峰回家黄濑都会扑倒他身上索吻，青峰看电视时也会挤到沙发上躺在青峰怀里或是靠着青峰的肩膀。青峰放下手里的茶杯脱掉了衬衫，他站起身背对着黄濑道，“既然你不想做这种没有意义的事前交流就直接去洗澡，浴室里有浴衣。”

说罢青峰就走进了一楼客厅的浴室。黄濑站起身进了青峰的卧室，卧室很单调，一张大床，几个柜子再加上壁挂式液晶电视，符合青峰的性子。骑机车在街上巡查时出了一身汗，黄濑下班直接去了酒吧。为了不让青峰误会黄濑洗完澡后没穿浴室里的绒棉浴衣而是又换上了自己的衣服，他现在没心情同青峰做爱。

青峰洗完直接躺到卧室床上等着黄濑，他把准备好的润滑剂和套子放在床头柜上，浴室的毛玻璃门映出了黄濑修长漂亮的身子。青峰的嗓子突然有点发紧发干，他去拿了瓶红酒和两个高脚杯，做完两个人搂在一起喝红酒是种别样的享受。

黄濑擦着头发走出浴室，看到床上的青峰有点吃惊。青峰穿着浴衣，胸膛前大敞着露出了他健硕的胸腹肌肉，那上面布满了两年前黄濑未曾见到过得疤痕，有刀伤也有枪伤。青峰注意到了黄濑的目光，见黄濑微微皱眉他赶紧用浴衣挡住了那些疤痕，黄濑在心疼他青峰知道，即使黄濑刻意地不把那种感情表现出来。

青峰下了床从黄濑手里拿过毛巾把黄濑按在床边坐下，他跪在地上帮黄濑擦头发，就像两年前的每个夜晚那样，动作很温柔。黄濑伸手剥开了青峰刻意挡上的他胸前的浴衣，食指沿着那些纹路轻轻地抚摸。有一条伤痕延伸到了青峰的小腹上，黄濑寻着它摸去时青峰握住了他的手，“都是小伤，别摸了。”

“小伤？这两年你究竟做了多少危险的事？”黄濑抬起头瞪着青峰，眼泪差点夺眶而出。青峰从那双琥珀色的眸子里读出了恐惧和后怕，“你要是死了我怎么办？青峰大辉你太自私了！”

青峰把黄濑紧紧地搂在怀里，他亲吻着黄濑的头发，声音很温柔，“在这世上还有你会在乎我的死活就足够了。”

黄濑最终还是忍住没哭出来，这是青峰自己选择的路，怪不得任何人。他所能做的就是不要让青峰再错下去，即使青峰要做一辈子牢他都会陪着，他们俩谁没有了谁都会孤独终老。

青峰开始去解黄濑的裤子纽扣，黄濑立刻推开了青峰，“我今天不是来同你做爱的，青峰。”

“你以为你能赢我吗，黄濑？”青峰活动了一下筋骨，黄濑不想让他碰是认真的，看到他身上的衣服青峰就读出了黄濑拒绝的信号。可青峰不可能不做，两年他已经等的太久，没有黄濑的生活他早就过够了，这一切是时候结束了。

青峰抓住黄濑的双臂把他压倒在床上，黄濑用力挣扎却毫无作用。黄濑刚想屈膝往青峰胯下撞去就被青峰察觉到了，他身子往侧面躲时黄濑趁机翻身反倒把青峰压在了身下。黄濑把青峰的双臂压过头顶，整个人骑在他身上，双腿别住青峰的大腿以免青峰用同样的方式反击。

“幸亏我躲得快，否则你以后就没性福生活过了。”青峰嬉皮笑脸地看着一脸正经的黄濑，被黄濑这样压着是第一次，只要黄濑没有反攻的意思青峰就不准备挣扎。说实话，被黄濑这样压着一种难以言表的兴奋在青峰身体里乱窜着，从这种角度观察黄濑还是好看的要命，青峰怀疑自己可能有妻控的嫌疑。

“你给我严肃点。”黄濑瞪了瞪眼睛，可青峰看来可爱极了。

“你以前就这样审犯人？”青峰嘴角上扬的厉害，和黄濑待在一起他就不自觉地从心底里高兴，不知缘由。

“怎样？”黄濑心想难道青峰看出他没审过犯人？每次黄濑毛遂自荐要去审犯人都会被上司驳回，理由是只有亲和力完全没有威慑力。黄濑不服气，他经常在背后吐槽上司偏心。

“没怎样，你继续。”青峰老老实实地躺着被黄濑压，黄濑似乎比两年前轻了不少，他在心里琢磨着黄濑摸上去手感会不会变差。

“你明天乖乖和我去自首。”黄濑很认真，他看向青峰的眸子里写满了关心和爱意。

青峰没有含糊，他道，“和我做爱我就答应。”

见黄濑一脸不相信青峰又道，“我从未骗过你，黄濑。我对你说过的每句话都是真的，只是有些话从未同你说过。”

的确如此。黄濑之所以不知道青峰的身份是因为他没问过，有些问题青峰会用“你以后会知道”这样的话回答他，却也不算欺骗。青峰对他承诺过的事从未食言，他也一直相信青峰在两年前的每个夜晚同他说的那句“我爱你”。

黄濑松开了禁锢青峰双臂的手，他用的力气不小青峰的手腕处有点红。青峰坐起身帮黄濑脱下衣裤，他让黄濑跪在他身体两侧身体前倾。黄濑曾经为了青峰去学过瑜伽，他身体很柔软。青峰咬住黄濑的左乳上的红樱，虽然黄濑的胸平的更菜板似的可青峰亲着咬着都很舒服，因为是黄濑的才会如此。拿起床头柜上的润滑剂沿着股沟倒进后穴里，许久未进过异物的小穴很紧，青峰两只手一起在黄濑身后帮他扩张，这大大提高了效率。黄濑的身子欢爱时总会泛着粉红色，既漂亮又性感，他双手抱住青峰在他胸间交替亲吻吮吸的头，道了句“我信你。”

这句话让青峰的理性彻底崩盘了，他翻身把黄濑压在身下把黄濑白皙嫩滑的大腿最大程度地分开，托起黄濑的屁股的对准了那个还淌着润滑剂的粉色小穴一鼓作气地插了进去。青峰贴心地在黄濑腰下垫了一个棉花枕头，他进出的频率不算太快却很有规律，凭借和黄濑的默契很快就找到了能让黄濑舒服的那点。青峰鉴于黄濑颇久未做第一次动作没有太过激烈，可每每顶到那点黄濑还是会小声哼唧一下。青峰听着不太尽兴道了句，“别哼哼唧唧的，要叫就叫得浪一点。”结果黄濑很有骨气地连哼唧都不哼唧了。

黄濑想让青峰抱着他，他拽住青峰的胳膊直接撞进了青峰怀里。这一屁股坐下来真是差点要了青峰的老命，他看着怀里同样因为突然袭来的强烈快感而失神的黄濑宠溺地吻了他。一吻过后黄濑脸红的解释了突然坐起来的原因，他想和青峰边接吻边做，说那才是爱人间做爱的方式。

坐骑式比起躺在床上做多少费点力气，青峰看着像骑马一样被自己颠簸地一颤一颤的黄濑直想笑。黄濑气呼呼地捏着青峰的脸撒气，结果他自己的脸早就红透了。

黄濑像个恋母的婴儿紧紧地抱住青峰，他轻轻地亲吻着青峰身上的伤痕，青峰一直手揽住黄濑的腰以免他掉下去，另一只手抚摸着黄濑半干的头发。润滑剂不停地随着抽插沿着青峰的性器流到他的小腹上，黄濑的低喘声十分悦耳。

黄濑不喜欢叫床，青峰也从未强迫过黄濑让他叫出声来。在床上他们通常很安静，听着对方的喘息声就足以催发最原始的欲望。青峰很少说垃圾话，黄濑想要自尊，青峰不会因为在床上就去亲手毁掉黄濑身为男人的自尊。黄濑从不过分依赖他，他们之间是相互依存的关系，谁离了谁都不会死，只是在一起都会过得更好。

黄濑拍了拍青峰的后背有点不满青峰的磨磨蹭蹭像是在磨生锈的老刀，“快点，你在磨刀啊，真没劲。”

青峰咬住了黄濑的左耳耳垂，他把黄濑耳朵上藏青色的耳环一同含进了嘴里，“就让你看看这刀老没老，钝没钝。”

说罢青峰用双手握住黄濑纤细的侧腰快速地一抬一放，青峰的胯部配合着一抽一插，这种体位进的很深，黄濑用力扶稳青峰的肩膀不让自己因为脱力滑倒在床上。

青峰肌肉上冒出了细密的汗珠，黄濑也好不到哪去。事前洗澡只是为了防止疾病，做完难免还要再洗一次。为了最后的冲刺青峰把黄濑放到在床上，黄濑自觉的用双腿缠住了青峰的腰。青峰腰力很好可以快到一个很少有人能达到的频率，黄濑揽住他的脖子和青峰接吻，他快高潮时总会抱着青峰接吻，这已经成了他们之间的一个信号。青峰鼓足了力气想让黄濑舒舒服服地射出来，最后顶入的那一次特别深，黄濑射在了青峰的小腹上。后面极速紧缩夹的青峰也崩溃了，他想射在黄濑体外却来不及了，索性是在半道还好清理。

在黄濑还未从余潮中缓过神青峰帮黄濑清理好了后穴，戴上安全套后又来了几发。黄濑任由他抱几次都没反抗，青峰大概猜到黄濑也很想念他。

事后青峰帮黄濑清理了身子，他把黄濑抱在怀里，他们安静地喝着红酒看着落地窗外的大海和月光。

“快结束了，黄濑，我们很快就可以永远不分开了。”


	3. Chapter 3

〔下-始〕

黄濑睡醒后迷迷糊糊地走进了卫生间，直到洗完澡才猛然发现青峰不见了。他急忙胡乱套了件青峰丢在卫生间的衬衫，刚好遮住屁股，黄濑也等不及找条内裤穿手里抓了条浴巾就急冲冲地跑到客厅。他跑遍了一层都没见青峰的身影便慌慌张张地上了二层，一上楼便看见青峰坐在草绿色的藤编椅上抽烟。别墅外的花园透过落地玻璃墙成了衬托穿着浴衣目光没有聚焦的青峰的背景，到是多了些诗情画意。

既然青峰没有消失黄濑便不慌张了，他从容地将手里的浴巾围到胯部，步伐也轻松了许多。黄濑上楼梯时发出“噔噔噔”的声音已经把青峰从沉思的状态扯回了现实世界，他只是没变换姿势。青峰见黄濑身上穿着他的衬衫到想起了以前自己常常建议黄濑来个“男友衬衫play”，只可惜黄濑虽然体格没他结实，可身高相差不多，他穿衬衫什么样黄濑穿也就什么样，从尾部能到达的位置来说几乎是一样的。所以后来青峰会买长款衬衫，专门给黄濑穿。

“你以前很信任我，黄濑。”青峰将未燃尽一半的烟捻灭在一旁墨色茶几上放着的烟灰缸里，他不常抽烟，至少遇到黄濑之后就很少抽烟了。黄濑讨厌他身上带着烟草的味道，其实青峰知道黄濑是担心他因为烟这东西短了寿命。

黄濑走到青峰椅子前停下脚步俯视青峰，掩饰刚刚因为青峰的突然消失而慌张的神色没有必要，上楼梯的脚步声暴露了他对青峰的不信任。可青峰逃过一次，即使是黄濑心软放走的却也算逃跑过，对于有可能二犯的人提高警惕到没什么可耻，“在你没出事之前的确是。”

两年前在码头上发生的那件事是青峰和黄濑的死结，如果可以回避的话，他们俩谁都不想再提起这件事。可黄濑有身为警察的正义感，同样青峰有他自己的立场，和黄濑针锋相对是无法避免的事情。

青峰将黄濑拉到自己膝盖旁，见黄濑没有反抗便顺势将他拉进怀里。黄濑这才皱了皱眉却没做声，青峰用夹过烟的右手揉了揉黄濑的眉头道，“不学好啊，黄濑。”

黄濑拍掉青峰的手道了句“烟味熏人”，青峰也不恼，他握住黄濑那双在他古铜肤色对比之下更显白皙的手。出乎意料的是黄濑也回握住了他的手。青峰抬头对上了黄濑的眸子，琥珀色澄澈得同初见时一样透亮晶莹，只是那里仿似藏着星星的光辉暗淡了许多。

这不是他的黄濑该有得神色，青峰头脑里很清楚，当年接下特种部队委派的卧底任务时他已经把所有可能发生的突发事件、意外事件全部过滤了一遍，他做好了全部准备，每一件事都是有人精心安排的。所以在酒吧遇到黄濑也不是什么因缘巧合而是上面想派遣署内人员协助侦破这群严重危害国家安危的走私团伙，只是计划进行到一半露出了一丝破绽，两年前青峰逃逸事件其实是在保护黄濑。

“你会和我去自首吗，青峰？”黄濑用大拇指和食指摩挲青峰左手无名指上常年戴戒指留下的印痕，那里曾经戴着他们的婚戒。他下定了决心，只要青峰答应他，以后就算青峰被判了死刑他也陪着青峰。可真的没法再做有违良心道德和正义的事情了，他不能再放走青峰了。

“你想我去我就会去，黄濑，你想我做什么我都会做，我就是这样的爱你。”

黄濑闻言赶紧扭开了头，青峰能成为黑社会老大的心腹能臣心机不会浅，所以虽然青峰从未对黄濑说过谎黄濑却还是不放心，他以下楼拿两杯牛奶的名义把放在一楼卧室里的手铐带在了身上。递给青峰牛奶时黄濑突然伸手将手铐拿了出来把两人的手铐了个结实，青峰没有露出惊讶的表情，他很平静，到是黄濑被青峰的平静弄得慌了手脚。

黄濑用双手捧着青峰的脸，他看着青峰藏青色的眸子，“小青峰，不管以后的路多么难走我都会陪着你，所以，原来我不能再放走你。”

这是时隔两年青峰再次听到了黄濑的口癖。

青峰的嗓音变得有些低沉沙哑，不过没到哽咽的程度。他看向黄濑漂亮的眸子道，“黄濑，你再叫两声我听听。”

“小青峰，”黄濑凑上去亲吻了青峰，刚刚那么一瞬间他似乎看到了当年的青峰，那个既绅士又流氓的青峰，那个眼里只有他只对他动手动脚的青峰，那个每夜都会对他说“我爱你”的青峰。黄濑就那么捧着青峰的脸吻了上去，因为手铐青峰不得不举起右手配合黄濑，黄濑的吻不深，像是在传达思念。可黄濑最后说了句青峰从未亲口从黄濑口中听到过的话，“我爱你。”

这是句多么动听的话，青峰揉了揉黄濑的脸，竟然有那么一时不敢相信这话是从这么美丽的人的唇中吐露出的。

其实就算真的去自首青峰也不用坐牢，他是在执行任务是在工作，何况黑道那边早把他涉黑的底子处理的干干净净。虽然自首是件浪费时间却丝毫没有意义的事，可为了黄濑青峰愿意去。

黄濑想在青峰自首前同青峰在做一次，没有缘由的想做，他想把这次当做旧生活的结尾新生活的开始，他和青峰的生活。

青峰能察觉出黄濑要做什么，他亲吻着黄濑的脸颊握住黄濑在他胯下揉捏他性器的手。黄濑腰上的围巾很松散，青峰轻轻一扯就掉到了地上，没有人有心情去管毛巾会不会弄脏。

青峰将左手伸到黄濑的后穴帮黄濑扩张，因为昨晚做过很多次所以这项工作并不艰难。他们被手铐铐在一起的手紧紧地十指相扣，黄濑在为青峰的性器热身，当然这也并不费力，一大早男人总是很精力旺盛。

青峰穿着浴衣，里面也没有内裤，所以和黄濑的裸露程度旗鼓相当。再加上青峰大咧咧地敞开腿坐着，胯间的紫黑色性器明晃晃地在黄濑眼前晃。黄濑对于这么大的东西是怎么塞进自己身体里的这件事多次怀疑过，只不过事实胜于雄辩，人的潜能总是无穷的。

青峰的吻没停歇过，他的唇从黄濑白皙的脖子开始一直向下，经过颈窝、锁骨、肩头。黄濑的乳头并不敏感，就像大多数男人一样，可青峰对胸部的迷恋由来已久是有黑历史的，所以即使黄濑并没有太大感觉他还是舔着黄濑的胸部。新的吻痕盖不住旧的，却能看出青峰的习惯动作。最深色的吻痕总是集中在那么几处经典的地方，不是黄濑特别敏感的地方就是青峰本身比较执着的地方。青峰是有着与生俱来的觅食天分，他知道在黄濑身上亲吻哪里可以让黄濑兴奋，也知道哪里是做无用功。

黄濑扶着青峰的肩膀，青峰用左手扶住自己的性器。他们喜欢在椅子上做，这和坐骑式十分相似，几乎是一模一样的姿势。这样的体位可以进的很深，同样也可以借助大自然的万有引力做些刺激却不乏激情的事。

青峰挪了挪屁股留了空隙让黄濑能把双腿缠到他腰上，黄濑慢慢地往下坐一点一点地吞掉了青峰的性器。他们并不着急磨刀武枪，青峰同黄濑交换了一个深吻，他们舌头猛烈地纠缠在一起乍一看像是在打架。因为他们俩的实力都不弱所以经常会人为设计一些两人间的比赛，而现在他们之间就在上演一场激烈且又胜负难分的舌吻战。在不涉及武力或是不主要比试武力的比赛中黄濑完全有实力同青峰匹敌，甚至在某些项目上保持着不败的记录，类如打电玩。

黄濑接吻的时候愿意抚摸青峰的脸，青峰会嫌黄濑的手碍事。只是比手更碍事的却是黄濑的睫毛，又长又浓的离太近了会扎脸。不过青峰把这当成了情趣，他接吻的时候会以某个频率变换着方向，黄濑感觉到睫毛被周期性的骚扰了就会不满地哼哼。

青峰先放弃了继续接吻，从黄濑嘴角上扬的弧度就能看出面前的人有多嚣张。到不是觉得接吻很枯燥无聊，只是青峰现在着急做点更激烈的事情。他亲了亲黄濑嘴角把不知不觉中淌出的津液舔干净，然后讨要报酬似的顶了顶胯。黄濑在做爱时很安静，他会克制自己不去发出像女人一般的叫床声，他相当善于此事以至于青峰和黄濑做爱时只能听到彼此沉重的呼吸声和身体交合的声音。不过这样青峰已经很满足了，毕竟能把黄濑这号人物压在身下算是能耐人里的能耐人，黄濑凉太是署里出了名的“东方不败”，若不是杀出了个青峰大辉黄濑还真没在武力比赛上尝过失败的滋味。

黄濑扭了扭腰示意他不耐烦了，青峰像磨洋工似的动作慢的要命，进出的速度跟用小提琴拉摇篮曲有一拼。既然黄濑都给信号了青峰也不好再掖着藏着，他扶住黄濑的侧腰向上抬手的同时抽出而松开手的同时又提胯顶入。黄濑的身体很热很紧，因为没做润滑倒不是很湿。

青峰一直盯着黄濑的脸，他会从黄濑无意间偷偷冒出的一个微妙的表情去判断黄濑对自己所提供的服务的满意度。手铐很碍事，青峰扶着黄濑腰时黄濑的手只能半悬空地附在青峰手背上，而黄濑想抚摸青峰的身体时，青峰又没机会握住黄濑的腰配合着胯下的动作。青峰有点气急败坏，他不悦地问黄濑手铐有没有钥匙，黄濑无奈道就算是有现在这种情况也没法停下来下楼拿吧？结果青峰就霸道地取缔了黄濑抚摸他的权利，说什么你想摸我的肌肉有的是机会，现在忙正事要紧。

黄濑拗不过青峰只好妥协，他用左手单手扶住青峰的肩膀身体往上使劲，借助青峰的臂力青峰的整根性器都快出头了。正当黄濑被周身袭来的空虚感包围时，青峰一个撒手一个深挺黄濑便光荣地高潮了。黄濑泄愤似的夹紧了青峰在他内里的性器，也顾不上里面痉挛的厉害，结果青峰被黄濑坏心眼输不起的报复心理给击垮了。

黄濑满意地笑着亲了青峰布满汗珠的帅气脸庞，道了句，“输的还不算太惨。”

“在我青峰大辉身上你黄濑凉太从来就没真正输过，反倒是我连心都一塌糊涂地输给了你。”青峰把黄濑揽进怀里，让他把耳朵贴在他的心脏旁边，“你自己听就知道我瞎炮没。”

黄濑心里有多少种滋味他自己也说不清，爱青峰却不能包庇他继续犯错。黄濑抓起青峰的左手放在自己的胸口，然后对上了青峰那迷人深邃的眸子，“像我没输给你似的。”

他们相视一笑，都选择性忽略了心跳加速是因为高潮未过这个事实。

在浴室里洗澡未免容易擦枪走火，何况是两个都期待擦枪走火的人在一起洗，不可避免地在浴室里又来了一次后青峰和黄濑才穿好衣服去了警局。火神审讯青峰的时候黄濑正好被上司调走说是市内某条重要的交通路段发生严重车祸，虽然想陪着青峰可黄濑不得不离开。结果上司也没说明白事发地点黄濑只要满大街普查有没有事故发生，这样浪费了大半天，虽然担心青峰却没法去确认。


	4. 下_终

〔下–终〕

冠个耳环日贺文的名～耳环日快乐～青峰爱着小黄濑，黄濑爱着小青峰，你俩就好好地相互爱下去～可以小打小闹不许分手～

结果贺文其实是更新旧坑orz

正文

火神站在警酆署门口见黄濑走远了才回到审讯室，他一进去就见青峰大大咧咧地坐在审讯员坐的椅子上看报纸，青峰哪里有被逮捕的黑老大模样，反倒让火神产生了要被审问的人是他自己的错觉。

“回来了？”青峰眼睛都没抬一下听见火神进门的脚步声便指了指犯人该坐的位置道，“坐。”

火神直翻白眼，就算青峰在他们特种部队里各方面能力都是最强的他也不至于狂成这样吧？在多年的老战友面前该装也要装，在黑道混了那么久还是死性不改随性为之。不过青峰至少也算是他曾经的小领导，当年在部队里青峰是班长，火神是副班长，看在这份上火神还是忍气吞声地坐到了犯人位置上。

“好久不见啊，青峰。”火神挪了挪屁酆股酆，没坐过这里不知道这犯人的椅子坐起来这么难受。青峰还是那副爱答不理全世界都欠他十个亿的欠揍模样，弄得火神有点热脸贴冷屁股的味道。火神想让青峰从报纸里抬起头同他叙个旧，虽然看起来有点像爱撒娇的娃子为了吸引在一旁做自己事的大人注意这样奇怪的错觉。火神灵机一动，青峰大辉最感兴趣的话题无非就是那个能闪瞎人眼的黄毛。他学着青峰不可一世的模样看着天花板，“你老婆这两年给我发过不少短信，没想到他竟是个这么喜欢粘人的家伙。”

火神故意用一种得意中带着喜滋滋味道的语调说着刚刚这番话，并且果然引起了青峰的重视，不，准确的说是嫉妒吃醋。

青峰将手里索然无味的报纸胡乱往桌子上一扔，他活动了手腕像是要为打架做准备。青峰不由自主地往火神身边凑过来，语气透着冷意，道，“手机拿来。”

火神又凭空朝青峰翻了个白眼，青峰果然是不管在部队里还是做卧底混黑道时都习惯了当领导，当一人之下万人之上的大领导。就连说话的语气架势也总是带着那么几分霸道和不可违抗的味道。真羡慕青峰这个自带领导气质的黑皮……羡慕归羡慕，黑皮把他那张大黑脸凑过来作甚？

“火神，你忘了我当年雪中送炭送过你一双老贵的球鞋？”青峰手已经摸进火神上衣兜里，幸亏火神反应快紧紧握住自己兜里那个杂牌子手机没让青峰顺去。火神不想吐槽那点塞牙缝的工资，不过公务员这工资真的是将将满足饥饱和基本衣着需求，他看青峰拿着水果牌手机在眼前晃真是欲哭无泪。可更让火神欲哭无泪的是青峰这话，当年青峰送他球鞋时火神就想到了未来必将有一天青峰会把这事拿出来诓他。当年火神只想以借用的名义穿这双鞋，可青峰犯处女座洁癖的毛病说他穿过太脏了不惜的再要所以干脆就送给火神眼不见心不烦还能收个人情。青峰老谋深算老狐狸一只火神还能不知道，可当时情况紧急火神是没法拒绝，结果今日这套子他就只能钻进去吃个苦了吧唧的哑巴亏。

“我就知道青峰你这家伙不讲究喜欢做翻旧账这档子没种的事。”火神摊开手让青峰拿走了他的手机，嘴上却不服软，“你老婆天天烦我烦的要命我都想踹他了，我已经完全理解笠松前辈为什么总踹他了。”

青峰心思全在火神的手机上没太在意火神的话，否则像青峰这么护短的早就用拳头招待火神的大白脸了。男人长张白脸真是没有男人味，青峰确信自己不是在嫉妒白种人的肤色。当然，青峰定义的“白种人”就是比他白的人，结果他很诧异的发现这个世界竟然是白种人占据绝对优势的世界，真可悲。

黄濑发给火神的短信还真不少，几乎是平均每天两三条的架势。青峰这心里酸的都想把酆勾酆引酆黄濑的火神给捏碎了，顿时有种头上戴了顶绿帽子的感觉。不过看到短信内容后这顶绿帽子瞬间消失的无影无踪了不说青峰还自豪地挺了挺胸瞥了身旁一脸不爽的火神一眼。

火神越发觉得青峰黄濑这对夫妻就是看他是单身狗虐他玩。黄濑的每条短信都离不开青峰，不是问他有没有青峰的消息了就是把他当闺蜜似的说些类似我想小青峰了这类虐单身狗的话，很不幸，没有恋人的火神被黄濑毫无自觉的花式秀恩爱秀的心力交瘁。明明以前这种事黄濑都找绿间发牢骚，火神问过原因，黄濑说绿间嫌他烦看自己好欺负才转移阵地在他身上寻求心里安慰。结果这下可好，他舍己为人治愈了黄濑的心灵创伤，结果烙得自己心脏千疮百孔的十分渴望青峰赶紧结束任务回家哄他家这不省心的老婆。

“得得得，青峰大老爷啊您爱呲牙咧嘴傻了吧唧地笑就回家笑去，你要想要这短信我有备份，我给你打包发过去回家看行不？”火神只觉得自己成了青峰和黄濑爱情的牺牲品，为啥就他这么倒霉要看人家小两口秀恩爱秀的没天理没地理的？！真堵心。看着面前青峰嘴角那要笑还憋着不笑上扬的弧度就烦的想抽他一巴掌，真是被黄毛虐完又来个黑皮虐他，而且两个当事人都完全不自知有深深深深深深地伤害了他。火神无奈地看着青峰，心想自己当年就是作孽收下了青峰的鞋，早知如此就是光着脚也绝对谢绝不要，心累。“行了行了啊，笑这么长时间你嘴都歪了啊，见好就收见好就收。”

“这么够意思我就让你占个大便宜，”青峰从黑色皮夹克内置的兜里掏出了一张字条递给火神，“以后升官发财了想着点哥们。”

火神看了眼字条，他知道青峰厉害却没想到青峰竟然这么得那走酆私酆军火的黑道头目的心意，大概青峰为他出生入死过才会如此。那头目竟然已经将他手下不分黑道白道的资产中百分之八十的股权转移到青峰名头下了。这样一来，他们不仅能坐收了这群走酆私酆犯还能不费吹灰之力将这庞大的军火产业划并为国有资产。

“别那么露骨的崇拜我火神，看起来很恶心。”说罢青峰将火神的手机放进衣服兜里，把自己的苹果手机丢给火神，“照里面我整理好的资料抓人就行了。”

虽然看不惯青峰自负的模样可不得不服，这样的男人强大到可怕，可幸亏他和正义站在一边。

青峰回到别墅时黄濑在冲澡，他躺在沙发上继续翻火神的手机短信。黄濑洗好出来时看见青峰吓了一跳，“小青峰，你怎么回来了？”

“黄濑，坐过来。”青峰拍了拍大腿示意黄濑坐上去，黄濑见青峰一副痞笑就知道青峰不怀好意，他脑袋飞速旋转却只想到一个能解释所有疑问的答案——青峰越狱了。

“小青峰，我对你太失望了。”黄濑拉下脸瞪着青峰，他骑着机车在外面晃了一天结果上司说是居民谎报了消息，一身臭汗的黄濑只好先回家洗个澡然后马上赶到酆警酆署酆监狱陪着青峰。可没想到，青峰一犯再犯完全没有要悔改的想法，他气不过，为什么青峰一定要选择同他站在对立面？

青峰看着黄濑不忍将他再送回监狱又不甘心背叛良知做违心事的纠结表情就想笑，想想黄濑短信里流露出对他深深的爱意再一次觉得此生和黄濑结婚是他青峰大辉做的最正确的一件事。

青峰打开了电视，各大卫视的新闻台都在滚动播出刚刚逮捕侦破走酆私酆军酆火一案。黄濑瞪大了眼睛看看青峰再看看电视上的新闻，完全不敢置信。

“小青峰，那不是……不是你……诶？”黄濑因为惊讶和诧异说话都语无伦次了，被抓起来了为什么青峰还好好地呆在家里？

“坐过来。”青峰又拍了拍他的大腿，一副不过来就不解释的态度。黄濑走到沙发旁边坐到了青峰腿上，结果青峰立刻把黄濑整个人都紧紧地抱在怀里，“我是特种兵出身，代号黑豹。”

黑豹！青峰竟然就是黑豹！

三年前今吉说上面准备派他做卧底，但是要有一年的考验期，通过考验以后就可以和代号为黑豹的特种兵卧底接头。结果那一年今吉对他置之不理就像考验派他做卧底这件事完全没发生过一样，可一年后今吉说他没通过测试。

“小青峰你是那个卧底？！”黄濑惊喜地回抱青峰，这种喜悦比凭空中了五百万彩票还剧烈，黄濑握拳用力捶了青峰后背几拳，“这种事为什么不早点告诉我！”

“你明知道……”青峰话还没说完就发现黄濑埋在他颈窝哭了起来，这是黄濑第一次在他面前露出如此脆弱的一面，黄濑一边哽咽一边支支吾吾地说话，“你不知道……呜……我这两年是怎么过来的……呜……”

青峰一时慌了手脚，他轻轻拍着黄濑的后背一边想能让黄濑止住眼泪的对策。看着黄濑小声抽泣青峰是又开心又心疼，开心是因为他发现黄濑虽然在生活上从不依赖他，即使他离开了两年黄濑也有好好地生活完全没有自暴自弃，但是在心理上黄濑对他的依赖已经到了根深蒂固无法自拔的程度了。有了他，黄濑才会过上有血有肉真真正正开心的生活。

“对了黄濑，以后我就是无业游民了，你要努力挣钱养我。”青峰温柔地揉了揉黄濑柔酆软金黄的头发，黄濑身上有天生的体香，他是个被上帝眷顾的超级完美的人。

“哈？”黄濑闻言非但止住了眼泪不说还一脸严肃，他用青峰身上的衬衫擦干眼泪和鼻涕作为青峰骗他这么多年的报复行为。黄濑眼圈是肿的，眼睛周围也红通通的。“我怎么可能养得活两个人？你明明知道我们公务员工资可怜的还不如职业乞丐啊，何况我还是个成天满大街乱跑的交警，能解决温饱衣着已经很不容易了。”

“啧啧，你是不是不爱我啊，黄濑？”青峰为了逗黄濑开心放下高冷帅酷拽的形象撅起嘴，“连老公都不养，真是伤透心了。”

黄濑捏住青峰撅起的嘴瞪大了眼睛看着青峰，这还是他认识的那个青峰吗？！他竟然在卖萌？！

“小青峰……”黄濑幽幽地说道，“求你，只要你不卖萌耍彪我什么都答应你。”

青峰闻言意味深长地眯起了眼睛，他的手开始在黄濑的腰部酆游酆走，“说，爱不爱我？”

“废话，要是不爱我会管你死活啊，还像个傻子似的哭得死去活来的。”黄濑不会说“我爱你”这样的情话，他觉得男人间的爱情不需要那样甜蜜却毫无意义的话。如果真的爱着对方就会长相厮守，那么有没有这句“我爱你”已经不显得那么重要了。

“你要让我感受到你爱我，黄濑，我要你用全身上下每一处来告诉我你爱我。”青峰和黄濑对视，藏青色的眸子里满是爱意和无尽的温柔，可黄濑还看出了“青峰想抱他”这个信号。

“你怎么不滚啊，青峰大辉。”

结果黄濑没想到的是青峰真的心安理得地做一个无业游民让他自己来养活这个家，青峰到是胜任了家庭主夫的职位把家里打点的井井有条。

黄濑调回了侦察组，和火神变成了同事。火神本以为这俩人恩恩爱爱了happy ending了黄濑就不会再找他发泄心情了。可惜……他错的一塌糊涂。

“小火神你知道吗，我简直对小青峰无语了。我每天上班累的要死，一回家累的都快散架了。可是你不知道，我晚上竟然还要被小青峰压，三次是最基本的。明明我是在外打拼持家的那个，该我做攻才对，可小青峰完全蛮横不讲理天天用武力压榨我！这日子没法过了。”

“不要带着笑容讲出这种话啊，黄濑凉太！”火神觉得自己的人生从认识青峰开始就变得十分悲哀，可遇到黄濑后才达到人生悲哀的max值。

“小火神居然发现了～”黄濑笑嘻嘻地挠了挠头，“其实的确很幸福呢，和小青峰在一起的每一天都很幸福。”

火神已经受够了面前这个闪着金光的黄毛对他进行身体和心灵的双重摧残，却为自己又一次从黄濑的魔爪下活了过来感到庆幸。

“要是有朝一日能把小青峰压在身下就圆满了。”黄濑又道了一句，他不知道自己无意间地秀恩爱杀害了一只单身狗。

火神大我，卒，二零一五年八月三十日。

END


End file.
